Roses
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Tawni has a secret crush--and confides in Chad Dylan Cooper. But what Chad does breaks her heart even more than it was already torn. Based on past experiences. Dedicated to Mitch! by BananaBabe903 and XCoolioX. THE SEQUEL IS UP! Called "Lost in A Fog"
1. Tawni's POV

**I hope you enjoy!!! This plot is based on my real life—so please enjoy my pain!!! :) PS—Mitch, this ones for you!!! (what you did to me, anyway)**

**Disclaimer: This is my own life—I do not own SWAC, but I do own my own life.**

"I think I like Nico," Tawni blurted out to Sonny. Sonny stopped brushing her teeth.

"Wha'???"

"Well, he's really cute—and, I don't know," Tawni said. "Forget about it."

Sonny sat next to her on the couch, and said, "Hey, he and Chad are good friends. I'll talk to Chad and see if he can talk to Nico one-on-one."

"Oh my God, Sonny, I love you!" Tawni exclaimed, hugging her.

"I know," Sonny said, smartly. "Let me go get Chad." She made way for the door, when Tawni said, "Sonny?" she spun around.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Tawni asked. "Chad? Oh, and should I ask Nico to dance?"

Sonny smiled at her, and said, "Yeah, Tawni. You go girl!" and she walked out of the room.

Tawni looked down, and took a small note out of her pocket, and wrote several things down. With that, she thrusted it back into her pocket, and sighed the smell of fresh roses.

***

They stood laughing in a group of people. Grady, Nico, Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Zora, and Tawni.

"And then he goes—that's not my hair, that's my foot!" Sonny shrieked. The others laughed. Suddenly, the music got quiet, and the song _Love Story _by Taylor Swift hung in the air. "Oh, this is a slow song!" Sonny said, softly.

"Oh, and Nico?" Chad asked, not hesitating. "Do you like Tawni?"

"CHAD!" Tawni screamed.

Everyone started "oo-ing", and Tawni started chasing Chad—ready to kill him.

"Don't!" Sonny cried.

"Oh, so you don't care about me? I see," Tawni cried. "As long as your Chad is happy, you're okay, but when it comes to your best friend—oh, I see how it is!"

Then Tawni looked for Nico, but what she saw made her heart break. He was dancing with Portlyn. So then, Tawni Erin Hart ran back to her room—tears streaming down her face.

***

"Tawni—,"

"Don't talk to me!" Tawni screamed at Sonny. "Okay? Leave me alone!"

"But we _share _a dressing room! You can't lock me and Zora out!!!" Sonny's voice cried.

"Well Chad didn't have any right to stomp on my heart either!" Tawni cried. Sonny's voice died away, and Tawni finally had time to cry to herself.

_Tawni Erin Hart does not cry. She does not cry. Get a hold of yourself, Tawni… you don't cry. _

"You know," Tawni said, talking to herself. "Chad freakin' Dylan Cooper is gonna pay. He's going to pay big time." And with that, she grabbed the fresh roses off the counter of the kitchen, and dropped them down the garbage disposal. She changed a few things she had written down on the note card, and shoved it back in her pocket. She gathered the shredded roses, arranged them in a basket, and walked to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

***

Chad Dylan Cooper walked outside of his room, to see a basket of shredded roses. He picked it up, and read the note inside:

_This is what you did to my heart. And don't worry, Chad, I WILL tell Sonny what you said. –T_

"Your friend Tawni left me something," Chad said, walking back inside to Sonny, who was sitting on the couch, watching television.

"What did the note say?" Sonny demanded to know.

"Nothing," Chad nonchalantly said, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Nothing that matters anyway."

**A/N: Please review!!! PS—I will make a sequel based on what Chad said!!! Again, this was for Mitch!!! **


	2. Sonny's POV

**AN: PLEASE READ!!! Hey! This isn't BB903. It's her BFF XCoolioX. I was at this hilarious scene, and so I'm telling the story from Sonny's point of view. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own Chad! (in my dreams) but here, I do not. *tear**tear* IDNOSWAC!**

"Sonny," I heard Tawni whisper behind me. I turned around to face her. She had her phone in her hand and lip-gloss in the other. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have a secret." she replied sitting on the couch.

"What?!" I asked excitedly. I sat down on the couch next to her, wanting to know the latest gossip.

"I have a crush on Nico." My face flushed. Nico?! Seriously?! Normally she would reach much higher. He's cool and all but I picture her with someone different. Well I guess this place has weird couples and all, like I'm with Chad now, but still shocked.

"Really?!" I asked surprised. She nodded. "How can I help?"

"NO!" she screamed. "I don't want you to say anything. You're not good at research and surveillance."

"You're right, I suck at that. I know! I'll have Chad ask him, guy to guy." I said taking out my phone.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!" she said hugging me. I pressed number 3, Chad's speed dial. (Tawni was 2)

"Hey babe." he said over the phone in his dreamy voice.

"Sweetheart, I have a favor to ask you." I said. Tawni put her ear up to mine and tried to listen to our conversation.

"Anything, what do you need?"

"Well it's really a favor for Tawni. She was wondering if you could ask Nico what he thinks of her. Guy-to-guy?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, of course. I'll ask him later."

"Thanks honey."

"Your welcome baby. Bye."

"Bye. See you later." I hung up. "He said yes!"

"Yes! Thank you Sonny!"

"That's what friends do."

"I'm hungry, let's go to the commissionaire." said Tawni. We walked down and got our food. Tawni got lobster and I got steak. (Dating Chad had benefits.) We sat own at our table. After we ate we stood up to leave, we saw Chad talking to James Conroy in the hall.

"They look angry, maybe the're fighting over you again!" whispered Tawni in my ear.

"Let's go watch!" we walked over interrupting there argument.

"You had your chance with her she's- hey Sunshine!" said Chad seeing that I was here now. He pecked me on the cheek and put his arm around my waist, making James mad. Seconds later Nico and Grady followed us. James left with a disgusted look on his face.

"That was enjoyable to watch!" I laughed.

"Hey Nico," said Chad. "Do you like Tawni?" Tawni's face flushed. Grady grabbed her arms holding her back.

"Run!" I shouted at Chad. He didn't listen. He stood there and stared at him. "Chad, I'm serious! Last boy who did something this bad, all they found was his cell phone and hat. Run!" I tried pushing him. Grady let go of Tawni. She started to run towards Chad. Now he decided to run. He turned on the heels of his shoes and bolted away. I grabbed Tawni as she passed.

"Tawni stop!" I shouted.

"Oh of course let your boyfriend get away after he hurt your best friend! That's just like you Sonny" She pulled her arm away and she went to her dressing room. I didn't see her for the rest of the day, and chances are, my boyfriend was dead.

**AN: Did you like? This is from XCoolioX and I am BB903's bestie. We are trying to complete the story from my boyfriend to write the last part so we can see what is was like for Chad. I want to make a contest out of this, when you review, say who's part did you like best. Please?! Just some friendly competition between some friends. We don't know when Mitch's part will be up, but it will be soon. Review, and vote! **


	3. The Sequel IS UP!

**I hope you enjoy!!! This plot is based on my real life—so please enjoy my pain!!! :) PS—Mitch, this ones for you!!! (what you did to me, anyway)**

**Disclaimer: This is my own life—I do not own SWAC, but I do own my own life.**

"I think I like Nico," Tawni blurted out to Sonny. Sonny stopped brushing her teeth.

"Wha'???"

"Well, he's really cute—and, I don't know," Tawni said. "Forget about it."

Sonny sat next to her on the couch, and said, "Hey, he and Chad are good friends. I'll talk to Chad and see if he can talk to Nico one-on-one."

"Oh my God, Sonny, I love you!" Tawni exclaimed, hugging her.

"I know," Sonny said, smartly. "Let me go get Chad." She made way for the door, when Tawni said, "Sonny?" she spun around.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Tawni asked. "Chad? Oh, and should I ask Nico to dance?"

Sonny smiled at her, and said, "Yeah, Tawni. You go girl!" and she walked out of the room.

Tawni looked down, and took a small note out of her pocket, and wrote several things down. With that, she thrusted it back into her pocket, and sighed the smell of fresh roses.

***

They stood laughing in a group of people. Grady, Nico, Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Zora, and Tawni.

"And then he goes—that's not my hair, that's my foot!" Sonny shrieked. The others laughed. Suddenly, the music got quiet, and the song _Love Story _by Taylor Swift hung in the air. "Oh, this is a slow song!" Sonny said, softly.

"Oh, and Nico?" Chad asked, not hesitating. "Do you like Tawni?"

"CHAD!" Tawni screamed.

Everyone started "oo-ing", and Tawni started chasing Chad—ready to kill him.

"Don't!" Sonny cried.

"Oh, so you don't care about me? I see," Tawni cried. "As long as your Chad is happy, you're okay, but when it comes to your best friend—oh, I see how it is!"

Then Tawni looked for Nico, but what she saw made her heart break. He was dancing with Portlyn. So then, Tawni Erin Hart ran back to her room—tears streaming down her face.

***

"Tawni—,"

"Don't talk to me!" Tawni screamed at Sonny. "Okay? Leave me alone!"

"But we _share _a dressing room! You can't lock me and Zora out!!!" Sonny's voice cried.

"Well Chad didn't have any right to stomp on my heart either!" Tawni cried. Sonny's voice died away, and Tawni finally had time to cry to herself.

_Tawni Erin Hart does not cry. She does not cry. Get a hold of yourself, Tawni… you don't cry. _

"You know," Tawni said, talking to herself. "Chad freakin' Dylan Cooper is gonna pay. He's going to pay big time." And with that, she grabbed the fresh roses off the counter of the kitchen, and dropped them down the garbage disposal. She changed a few things she had written down on the note card, and shoved it back in her pocket. She gathered the shredded roses, arranged them in a basket, and walked to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

***

Chad Dylan Cooper walked outside of his room, to see a basket of shredded roses. He picked it up, and read the note inside:

_This is what you did to my heart. And don't worry, Chad, I WILL tell Sonny what you said. –T_

"Your friend Tawni left me something," Chad said, walking back inside to Sonny, who was sitting on the couch, watching television.

"What did the note say?" Sonny demanded to know.

"Nothing," Chad nonchalantly said, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Nothing that matters anyway."

**A/N: Please review!!! PS—I will make a sequel based on what Chad said!!! Again, this was for Mitch!!! **

**Hey guys! It's me, BB903! The sequel is up, and it is called "Lost in a Fog", so please check it out! :D**


End file.
